


Boys Wear Pink

by unjellify



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, CHARACTERS LIST WILL CHANGE AS UPDATED, Good Parent Whizzer Brown, M/M, Marvin Tries (Falsettos), Rating May Change, Teachers, This whole fic is a Work In Progress, Whizzer Brown & Jason Friendship, finance professor marvin, gender studies professor whizzer, i think mendel + cordelia and charlotte might too?, pre-act 1 marvin, title is a work in progress, trina and jason will show up later, whizzer teaches marvin how to be. a good person lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unjellify/pseuds/unjellify
Summary: Marvin had learned to settle for his life of uneasy contentment. But when his new coworker arrives, he begins to question all that he once thought he believed.
Relationships: Jason & Marvin (Falsettos), Jason & Whizzer Brown, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Boys Wear Pink

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOO !! this is my first multi-chapter fic!! i hope you enjoy!

Color - or lack thereof - didn’t play a significant role in Marvin’s life. Hell, he’d gotten used to the melancholy feel of his personal day-to-day; the way he’d come home to a table filled with his wife’s grey attempt at steak, how he’d try to convince his son to come play ball in their backyard while the weather was warm, only to be shot down with poorly concealed disdain in favor of a black and white chess board. 

Yes, Marvin was used to it all, and even had himself convinced that he was happy to live a life so dull - until _he_ arrived. 

It was a stormy thursday in early January - their first day back from winter break - and all of the leaves were sullen and dead, the grass brown and crunching under every step.  
The only thing that stood out against the mass of monochrome mundanity was the sight of an occasional red car, or a random spatter of brightly colored backpacks amidst the crowds. 

Otherwise, Marvin regularly saw himself looking out into a sea of disinterested faces, attached to bodies swathed in dark greys and browns and blacks. Not even his co-workers would be caught dead wearing anything other than the school-recommended slacks with a quiet dress shirt or blouse tucked in.  
Which was why it wasn’t the least bit surprising when the teachers lounge erupted into chatter the moment after a man wearing a bright pink polo shirt and a district-issued ID card walked out of it. 

His carefully styled brown hair and blue jeans had clashed terribly with the beige walls, while the amused expression on his face stood out nicely compared to the mixture of confusion, surprise, and incredulity surrounding him. 

While Marvin usually tried to avoid indulging in any form of gossip - it was immature, and reminded him too much of how his wife would go on about their neighbors - he didn’t protest as one of his coworkers sitting at his table sighed dreamily about how he apparently teaches Gender Studies, and did you _see_ how he smiled at her, and he’s really quite beautiful, isn’t he? And sure, Marvin didn’t like to judge off of one’s appearance, but he wholeheartedly agreed with her final statement. 

He was beautiful. Smooth looking skin, interrupted only by a few strands of his particular coiffed hair brushing his forehead; brown eyes, which were framed by long pretty eyelashes, and pink, pout lips, the prominent outline of which was emphasized by a light dusting of stubble. And his body. 

Marvin was never one to gawk, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t let himself look at the back of the man while he made his coffee.  
His tall, lithe figure standing straight up, his hands seamlessly travelling from button to button on the coffee machine - maybe Marvin had let himself spiral a bit, too, into thoughts of what if and imagine. But who could blame him? 

Marvin had just begun to feel something bubbling up in his stomach - a bundle of viscous emotion, of interest, of desire, spilling over and coagulating into something unfamiliar - had just begun to let himself get glassy-eyed for moments too long, and the man was suddenly facing him. 

They locked eyes. 

The man had smiled brightly at him, displaying two perfectly fatal rows of straight white teeth, turned on his heel, and walked out of the room. 

And so Marvin sat, the people around him all talking hushedly about different things; how gorgeous he was, how the smile was directed at _them_ (Marvin privately gritted his teeth at that - and then he wondered why he was gritting his teeth), how they’d each strained to look at the man’s left ring finger. There was one underlying theme attached to each conversation, however:

_Who was he?_

Marvin decided he’d stop at nothing to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is a bit short, and can serve as a prologue of sorts- highlighting the main parts of Marvin's life that he unknowingly wishes would change, and then throwing Whizzer in to make it happen! there'll be dialogue in chapter two, writing without it scares me. this chapter was also a way for me to experiment with fun adjectives- so don't expect this level of articulation from me ever again


End file.
